A New Family Addition
by Cruz Ramirez The Banana Girl
Summary: Here is a story I decided to do about Strip Weathers and his wife Lynda having a baby. DISCLAIMER: Cars is not mine. The movie, its characters, and story belong to Disney Pixar. However Charlotte, (who is Strip and Lynda's newborn baby girl) is mine. Please give me credit if you decide to use her along with other fanfic characters I will do stories on in the future.


**It was a warm, sunny day in May. The crisp, cool air filled residents's homes who lived in the small town of Los Angeles, California. Strip** **Weathers was doing some paper work that had to be done for the next day. His wife, Lynda was reading a book and constantly watched him working. Every few minutes, she would approach her husband and tell him how much she loved him and felt that he changed her entire life. Strip would smile and then get back to work.**

 _Later that day_

 **Strip had just finished his work and went to look for his wife. Lynda would spend a certain amount of time in one room of their house and then would move to another room. At last, Strip found his wife sitting down on the bed that he shared with her.**

 **"Lyn?" Strip asked to make sure his wife was alright.**

 **"Yeah?" Lynda responded, after not talking for a while.**

 **"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." replied Strip. He kissed his wife and then gently nuzzled her to make sure she was** **alright.**

 **"Yeah. Im alright. But can you please leave me alone?" asked Lynda. At this point, Strip began to worry a little. Lynda never hid anything from him. She always felt comfortable that she could tell him anything that was bothering her. But, he respected that she wanted to be left alone. He kissed his wife and then left the room.**

 **Once Strip had left the room, Lynda wanted to know if Tex could come over. She had something that she wanted to tell him but she didn't feel comfortable telling Strip what was bothering her.**

 _2 hours later_

 **Tex Dinoco finally came over to Lynda and Strip's home. After getting her message, the caring billionaire wanted to know why he was asked to come over to their home. Lynda told him it was nothing bad but, she wanted to tell him something in private.** **Tex wanted to know why she couldn't tell Strip. But Lynda told him that she would tell him everything.**

 **"Lynda? why did you want me to come here?" asked Tex.**

 **"Its just...I don't know how Strip will react to this." said Lynda. Worry had gotten into her voice when she responded.**

 **"What is it?" asked Tex.**

 **Lynda showed him a pregnancy test that she had right beside her. She had hid it under the pillow when she heard Strip coming into the room.**

 **"I'm having a baby." replied Lynda. She could see that Tex didn't really understand but, he then did after she explained to him.**

 **"Lynda." replied Tex, this is great he's going be a father.**

 **Lynda was worried though. She was scared. What if Strip wasn't ready for a baby? What if he would want to leave her and find someone else? What if she wasn't ready to be a mom?**

 **"Do you want me to be there when you tell him?" asked Tex.**

 **Lynda wasn't so sure she wanted to tell Strip that she was having a baby. She was afraid that he would not want the baby. But, she knew that her husband was always gentle and caring.**

 **"I can do this." Lynda told herself.**

 **Lynda found Strip in the kitchen. He was drinking a cup of coffee, and reading a book when Lynda approached him.**

 **"Strip...umm I have to tell you something. Can you come with me?" asked Lynda.**

 **Strip was very worried. His wife was never like this and it scared him.**

 **"Lynda please tell me what is going on" replied Strip.**

 **Without saying a word, Lynda put her husband's tire on her belly and began crying. Strip was very excited. He always wanted to be a father and now he finally didn't have to wait any longer.**

 **Then Strip kissed his wife and kept his tire on her belly.**

 **"Shhh, Lynda." replied Strip. Everything will be alright.**

 **Lynda stopped crying and looked at her husband.**

 **"Your not mad?" she asked.**

 **"No why would I be mad." asked Strip.**

 **"Because I remember that you told me you wouldn't be ready for a baby." replied Lynda.**

 **"No. I was ready when it would happen." replied Strip.**

 **Lynda smiled and then put her tire on her husband's tire. Together, they both looked at her belly and smiled at each other while they felt the baby.**

 _3 months later_

 **Lynda was due for an ultrasound. Strip wanted to come and find out what the baby's gender would be. When they arrived at the doctor, Lynda laid down on the bed. Right next to the bed was a monitor screen. This was where the doctor would be able to see her baby and tell if it was a boy or a girl. Soon Doc Hudson, who was the** **doctor, crew chief of Lightning McQueen, and lawyer of his small hometown Radiator Springs came into the room.**

 **"Alright. Let's have a look at your baby." replied Doc Hudson. He placed a small speaker on Lynda's belly. This was used to take the baby's heartbeat. Lynda kept her tire on the left side of her belly and breathe. Meanwhile, Strip held her other tire and kissed it. He glanced at the monitor and then looked at Lynda. Lynda smiled at him.**

 **"It's a girl." replied Doc. He showed the monitor to Lynda and Strip. Strip was very excited. As much as he was excited when he first found out that his wife was having a baby, he could never be more excited than ever.**

 **During the next days, which turned into weeks, Lynda was always in pain. Everytime when her baby kicked hard, she would grab her belly and lay on the floor. The pain increased every 2 weeks. One day Strip was washing dishes when he heard Lynda screaming and crying in pain.**

 **"Lynda!" Strip saw his wife laying on the floor and holding her belly in pain. Immediately, he put his tire on her belly and breathe with her to help her calm her baby down. Lynda finally calmed down and was able to talk to her husband.**

 **"Thank you for helping me." replied Lynda. She kissed Strip and then looked down at her belly. Strip smiled and kissed his wife, then he left the room.**

 _A few months later_

 **Lynda was breathing while Strip was taking her baby's heartbeat. Strip smiled at her and kept his tire gently on her belly. While he took the heartbeat, Lynda held his tire, smiled, and closed her eyes. She loved hearing her baby's heartbeat.**

 **"I love hearing her heartbeat." replied Lynda. She was really excited about her baby being born. But then she suddenly felt scared. Strip saw this.**

 **"What's wrong?" asked Strip.**

 **"I don't know if I can do it when the baby comes." replied Lynda. She was very scared about this.**

 **Strip kissed his wife and placed his tire on her belly.**

 **"You can do it honey. I'll be right here." replied Strip. Lynda soon began to feel a little better. She loved the comfort, care, and support that her husband showed her. Even when he was stressed out, he knew that he had to help his wife more and worry about his problems later.**

 _October 15,2003_

 **The day finally came for Lynda to have her baby. She was laying on the floor and had a tire on her belly. Strip watched her and comforted her whenever he could.**

 **Lynda laid there panting and wincing. She could feel the pain intensifying. Strip takes her front tire and holds it. "Your gonna be okay baby," he reassures her as he kisses her tire. Though in pain, she smiles at him, preparing to give her first push.**

 **Strip held her tire, giving her comfort and encouragement. Lynda then took a deep breath and gave her first push. She wined and teared up, feeling the intense pain as she held Strip's tire, squeezing it. "Shhh. It's ok I'm right here baby. Keep going." Strip encourages her, still holding her tire.**

 **Lynda then takes another deep breath. She grits her teeth as she gives another, harder push. She screams in pain as she feels the baby getting closer. "It's okay baby. I'm right here." Strip continues to try to calm her while caressing her front tire and wiping her forehead with a cool damp cloth.**

 **She pants, feeling even more pain as she gets ready to push again. Still managing to smile at her lover a little. Then she began crying painfully and gives an even harder push. Lynda screams in pain and continues crying. "IT HURTS!"**

 **Strip then gets ready to catch the baby. "Come on you got it honey your almost done." Lynda cried as she gave one last hard determined push. Soon after she felt the baby pass through, she heard little coughs followed by the soft cries of their newborn baby. She breathes heavy for a few seconds and then is calm.**

 **Strip begins to take care of the baby. Lynda smiles and is happy. She finally takes a few minutes to breathe and relax while her husband cleans their newborn daughter. The baby calms down after a few minutes.**

 **A few minutes later Strip comes back with the newborn baby wrapped up in a baby pink blanket. All calm and quiet Strip smiled at Lynda.**

 **"She's beautiful baby." replied Strip as he puts her gently next to Lynda. She then pulls her baby close to her and looks down at her smiling in awe. The baby starts to blink, then she opens her big wide clear, crystal blue eyes, looking at both of them. Lynda coos and purrs.**

 **"Yes, I agree honey." She nuzzles her husband affectionately. Strip purred and returned the affectionate nuzzle to his wife as he laid down next to them.**

 **"What should her name be, beautiful?" asked Strip. Lynda though for a minute then she knew a beautiful and perfect name for their new born baby girl.**

 **"I want to name her Charlotte." replied Lynda.**

 **"Yeah. I love it." replied Strip.**

 **Lynda smiles happily and nudges Charlotte closer to her underside. She breathes while Charlotte begins to nurse. Lynda continues purring and gently breathes. "Our little baby girl Charlotte." She replies in a gentle quiet way.**

 **Strip smiles and watches his new baby girl quietly go to sleep. Lynda hears her purring and smiles at her husband**

 **"I love you." replied Lynda as she kissed Strip**

 **"I love you too." replied Strip as he returned the kiss.**


End file.
